mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Spratt vs. Jorge Patino
The fight was for the Legacy FC welterweight title. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Patino landed an inside kick. He blocked a probing high kick. Four thirty-five. Patino landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. They were both feeling each other out. Four minutes. Spratt landed a little leg kick. Patino replied. Three thirty-five. Patino missed a brisk left hook. Patino landed a leg kick. Three fifteen as Spratt landed a right hand and a left hook. Patino worked a single, Spratt hopped on one leg defending. Three minutes. Pretty good defense. Patino really wanted that single. Two thirty-five. Spratt stuffed it, kneed the body. They broke. Patino was cut over the right eye. Spratt landed a jab. Two fifteen. The crowd chanted something. Patino landed a leg kick. Two minutes remaining. Spratt landed a left hook to the body and dodged a body kick. One thirty-five. Spratt landed a good right hook there. Spratt landed a body kick there nicely. Spratt was fighting southpaw. Spratt blocked a high kick with one fifteen. Patino blocked a hard high kick and missed another himself. One minute. The crowd was chanting something else. Thirty-five remaining. Spratt caught a leg kick briefly again. Spratt landed an inside kick. Fifteen. Patino blocked a hard high kick there.. And another. The first round ended. 10-9 Spratt. Patino looked down at his arms, they were hurting. Patino's corner was wiped down. The second round began and they touched gloves. Spratt landed an inside kick. Spratt seemed to be getting more comfortable. Three thirty-five. Patino threw out some lazy front kicks. Patino worked for a single then for a double. Four fifteen. Spratt landed five right elbows in under. Patino really wanted that takedown with four minutes. Patino got the single and had the back as Spratt stood. Three thirty-five. Spratt turned to the clinch. Spratt got a single to guard himself. He worked the rights to the body and landed a right elbow. His corner wanted more elbows with three fifteen. Three minutes left... The crowd chanted something. Spratt landed a right hand and stood, letting Patino up. Two thirty-five. Patino was flatfooted. Two fifteen. Patino landed a leg kick and an accidental eyepoke. The fight was briefly paused but Spratt remained calm and continued. They touched gloves twice. Two minutes. Spratt had head movement well. Spratt caught a body kick for a single and they stood exchanging wildly. Spratt pushed forward. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Patino was a bit exhausted.. Spratt stuffed a single. Patino blocked a high kick and a hard combination with one minute. Patino kept circling into that right hand. Thirty-five. Spratt landed a jab. Patino swung wildly and fruitlessly. Fifteen. Spratt landed a nice inside kick and a harder one. Spratt landed a hard left hook to the body and ate a hard right counter and a right uppercut counter there rocking Spratt as the bell rang to end round two. Spratt looked a bit surprised. 10-9 Spratt. The third round began and they touched gloves. Spratt checked an inside kick and blocked a high kick with four thirty-five left. Four fifteen as Spratt stayed southpaw. Four minutes. Spratt blocked a high kick. They were feeling each other out carefully. Three thirty-five. Patino pressed forward, landed a right hand and a left uppercut, dropped Spratt with a left hook and pounced and had the back with both hooks! He worked hard for the choke. Three fifteen as Spratt turned out and turtled up. Patino had the back. Three minutes as Spratt stood, Patino had both hooks. He had the choke tight. Spratt fell backwards there. He worked heel kicks. "Pete Spratt's worst nightmare: rear-naked choke!" The Voice yelled. How must Trigg feel next to him?! Spratt stood back up defending. Two fifteen. Patino lost the choke again as they went back to the ground. Two minutes. Spratt turned back to mount. He went to side control and kneed the body. Spratt gave the back back up. One thirty-five as Spratt stood and turned to the clinch. Spratt got a single to guard. One fifteen. Patino worked the body with lefts. One minute. Patino passed to half-guard aggressively. The ref wanted work. Patino worked towards an arm triangle, trying to mount. Spratt stood escaping, both men looked tired and wobbly. They touched gloves. They exchanged there. Spratt's hands were low, they were gassed. Fifteen. Patino took a deep breath. The third round ended. 10-9 Patino there for sure. Good comeback. The fourth round began and they touched gloves and they hugged. Spratt was still southpaw as they circled. Four thirty-five left. Patino had almost no movement, neither did Spratt. Both men were gassed. Spratt landed a left to the body and blocked a half-hearted high kick with four fifteen. "Hands up!" Four minutes. Patino kept circling into the right hand. Spratt blocked a high kick. Spratt landed an inside kick to the groin, Spratt avoided the glove touch but they continued quickly there. "Come on, keep 'em up." Three thirty. Spratt worked a few jabs, blocked a high kick, stuffed a single. Three fifteen remaining. Spratt landed a blocked high kick and a nice counter right and an uppercut and a good right hook. Patino pushed forward and slipped but stood. Three minutes. They exchanged wildly. Spratt landed a jab and another. "More punch than a high school prom." Spratt stuffed a single to the clinch with two thirty. "Work out of this position, guys." Two fifteen. Patino worked it on the other leg. "Get out of there." Two minutes. Patino rolled through for it, Spratt still stuffed that attempt too and they scrambled and broke. Spratt jabbed to the body. He had switched stances. One thirty-five. The crowd was getting restless. One fifteen. Spratt landed a jab. One minute. Patino landed an iffy leg kick and a blocked high kick for good measure. Patino blocked a high kick. Thirty. Spratt sprawled stuffing a single. Fifteen as Patino swung wildly with a missed one-two. Spratt landed a grazing high kick. The crowd chanted "Macaco." The fourth round ended. 10-9 Spratt clearly for me... Evangelista Cyborg was in Patino's corner. The fifth round began and they hugged again there. The crowd chanted "Macaco." Patino landed a hard right hand and a blocked high kick. Spratt landed a body kick. He landed a partially blocked one. Four thirty. Patino was dropping his hands more often. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Spratt landed a left to the body and another upstairs. They touched gloves for some reason. Spratt blocked a high kick with three thirty-five. Patino's just throwing lazy kicks. Spratt was throwing in some head movement, landed a straight left. Three fifteen. Spratt seemed to be the fresher fighter. Three minutes. Spratt stuffed a single easily to the clinch after a double jab. landed for him. Two thirty-five. "Lazier than Forrest Whittaker's eye." Patino shot in for a single, an ankle pick. Spratt landed a pair of left elbows in under. Patino worked hard for that takedown. Two fifteen remaining. Spratt landed a right elbow. Spratt briefly held the cage. Patino had the back with both hooks with two minutes left. He worked hard towards the choke. One thirty-five. One fifteen as Patino nearly had the choke in. One minute. Spratt looked very worried and frustrated. Spratt kept looking to his corner for instructions. Patino worked shorts rights in under, turned to the mount. Thirty-five. Patino landed a left hand and had the back with both hooks as Spratt stood. Fifteen remaining. Patino worked the choke standing. He lost it. Spratt dumped Patino backwards and stood as the bell rang to end the fifth round ended. 10-9 Patino. Very close fight, I think Spratt won three out of five. 48-47 Spratt for my scorecards. There was a cut over Patino's right eye, one under the right eye and one on the bridge of his nose. Spratt looked very concerned as they waited for the scorecards to be calculated. So did Patino, though... 48-47 Patino, 48-47 Spratt and 48-47 Patino for the split decision and the title. Ehhhh close fight. TOTAL STATS